Young Love (Phan)
by Clairwhal
Summary: A love story involving two of my fave youtubers Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Phan Fanfiction- Chapter 1

-"Hey guys! My first upload!"-

It was a dark stormy night in London and everywhere seemed miserable and upset. But in one apartment, there was shrieks of laughter coming from its walls. The house of Dan Howell and Phil Lester. After filming a long video, they were settling down to edit it together.

"God that was hilarious," Dan said, leaning back in his chair, his chocolate brown hair flicked gently across his forehead. Phil could only nod, his clear blue eyes glistening with tears of laughter. He loved days like this; days where the only thing that mattered was having fun and enjoying each other's company as they made something they both loved. Happy days. He was happy, Dan was happy. "Why don't you add in the explosion effect at the end? Then it could fit in with S.A.P," Phil said to Dan, ruffling his fringe so it was more tousled than ever. Dan nodded and added it in. _My god, he can create and edit so quickly_, Phil thought, as Dan continued to add text to the finishing touches of their video. _I wish I could do it that fast_.

"Aaaaaand…finished!" Dan exclaimed as he pressed the 'save' button with a flourish. They watched the preview of all the hard work they had done over the past two days. The work they had done…._together_. _Together_, thought Phil happily. _We've made this together. We are a team. We're like one person._ He smiled to himself stupidly. _I like that._ "What you smiling about silly? You look like a goon," Dan questioned, a perplexed look on his face. _He looks so cool with the computer light on his face. He looks…attractive._

"Oh...just smiling at the _success _we've created," Phil exclaimed, blushing, "I'm quite tired. Shall we upload it tomorrow?" he faked a yawn to prove his point. Dan nodded and waved as Phil walked out of his bedroom. Phil walked slowly across the small hallway to his room, where he entered and shut the door. _Oh my God,_ Phil thought to himself.

_I think I love Dan._


	2. Chapter 2

Phan Fanfiction- Chapter 2

It was a night of tossing and turning for Phil. He couldn't believe it, he _wouldn't_ believe it. _There's no way I love Dan, there can't be. I'm straight, he's straight,_ Phil's mind shouted at himself, over and over, but still he could picture Dan's face in the computer light. His gentle yet prominent cheekbones. His twinkling eyes as he looked at him earlier. Phil grabbed lion for comfort.

_I really need sleep. Its probably just me being stupid._

Phil entered the kitchen the following morning looking as if he had been hit several times with a hard pillow. He stopped suddenly in the doorway as he saw Dan, as radiant as ever, pouring his coffee.

"Oh, good morning sleepyhead! I didn't know if I should of woken you but y'know, I can't tell if you're asleep or not" Dan grinned, adding a splash of milk to his coffee. Phil tried to pull the best smile he could as he sat down at the breakfast bar. He poured himself some shreddies and began to eat them. They were dry and flavourless, even with milk and added sugar.

"Has the video got any views yet?" Phil enquired, putting his spoon back in his bowl. Dan nodded. "It was at 2,697 last time I looked," he said, sitting down on the sofa. _See Phil? It was only fatigue that made you think like that,_ Phil thought positively to himself. He wandered over to the sink, placing his bowl and spoon in as he went past. Phil walked over to the letterbox. _No mail yet. Damn, _Phil thought as he trundled back into the living room.

"Ooh, by the way, PJ has invited us to his Christmas party thing. Apparently lots of alcohol? I said we could go. It'd be nice to socialize," Dan said as Phil sat down. He nodded and looked back at his laptop, editing his Thursday video.

_Great._ Phil thought. _Maybe I will enjoy myself with Dan._


	3. Chapter 3

Phan Fanfiction- Chapter 3

-"Hey guys, Clairwhal here. In a couple of chapters it might get a bit sexual, so I'm just preparing you. Thanks guys!"-

The sun was rising and shining into Dan's room, but he was already awake, his baggy pyjamas just below his pant line. As he wandered into the hallway, he walked past Phil's door. _Is he talking to himself?_, Dan wondered as he put his ear closer to the flaky door. _He must be on the phone,_ Dan thought as he walked away to the kitchen. _Probably to Chris._ This thought made him stop in his tracks.

_Why wouldn't he talk to me about it?_

"I'm going out for a bit, you need anything?" Phil shouted up the stairs to where he thought Dan was. "No thanks mate, see you later!". Phil shut the door as quietly as he could and headed down the street, his skinny jeans clinging tightly to his thin legs. He walked for a couple of blocks until he reached a familiar apartment: Crabstickz's apartment. He was welcomed by a familiar smell of cheese.

"Hey man. So what the fuck are you saying? You love Dan? I mean, what could even bring this on?" Crabstickz asked, firing questions at a nervous Phil.

"I think I've had romantic feelings for Dan for a long time now, I think it's his personality and how caring and sweet he is to me…" Phil said, his voice fading away from him. Crabstickz shrugged. "Well, what are you going to do?"

There was a long awkward pause between the two of them, with Crabstickz sitting expectantly and Phil on the floor, playing with his fringe. Eventually Phil broke it.

"I don' t know, but I'm going to tell him at PJ's party."

-"DUN DUN DUUUUUUN"-


	4. Chapter 4

Phan Fanfiction- Chapter 4

_I don't understand,_ Dan thought, pacing around the dimly lit living room, his ebony eyes portraying his confusion and sadness. _Phil tells me everything. Why would he suddenly stop now? Is it something I said? Something I did?_ He leant against the sofa and sat on the floor, curling his slender arms around his bent knees. He placed his soft head into his lap and sat quietly, waiting for Phil to come home. _I need answers._

Phil walked along the frosty street, his fringe covering his crystal blue eyes. His thoughts were muddled, like tiny clouds bobbing about in a grey sky. _What am I going to do? I can't hide my feelings forever, Dan is sure to find out soon enough,_ he thought to himself, fiddling with his pale fingers. Soon enough he reached the apartment and let himself in. He was greeted by a stony silence, making Phil shiver with worry. _Where's Dan?_. He quickly undid the laces of his shoes, revealing his naturally un-matched socks.

"Dan? You in?" Phil asked the darkness, getting even more concerned by the minute. _This isn't like him. I wonder where he is or what he's doing._ He walked tenderly into the living room and switched on the light. It flickered dangerously, then returned to a normal glow.

"Dan? What are you doing on the floor?" Phil enquired, noticing Dan's still curled up form. Hearing his voice, Dan looked up. It was quite obvious he had been crying. "Christ, Dan are you alright?" He rushed to his side, wrapping his arms around him. As soon as he touched Dan's cold arms his heartbeat began to increase; it usually happened when things were going to get complicated.

"What did you talk to Chris about?" Dan asked, looking up for the first time. He looked awful; tear stains streaked his usually clear face, he was unbelievably pale and he looked like he was going to be sick. Phil sat in shock. _He cares about me._ He felt his palms beginning to sweat.

"We didn't talk about much. Um…we talked about bryony, and how she isn't going to PJ's party."

Dan gave me a glare. "Bullshit."

_Oh shit. I know I can't lie to him,_ Phil thought sadly, _he can see through it. If I tell him….what's the worst that could happen? _He took a deep breath as he stared into Dan's beautiful eyes. He felt like he would fall into them if he stared for too long.

"Well?" Dan asked expectantly, his patience wearing thin. Phil took another deep breath; he had to do it, otherwise Dan would hate him forever.

"I…..I lo-" he started to speak, his voice failing him to a pathetic croak. Dan gave him a confused look. Phil sighed, trying to regain his usual confidence.

"Dan, ever since we moved to London I've been having mixed feelings about you. I don't know why; perhaps it's your looks or your personality, probably both. I went to Chris to tell him, because I….I love you Dan, I really do." Dan looked speechless, then angry. He stood up suddenly, and started to walk to the door, leaving Phil on his own.

"See you at PJ's party."


	5. Chapter 5

**Phan Fanfiction- Chapter 5**

Days went past with the two men not talking, but to Phil it felt like years. _Why doesn't he understand?_ He constantly thought to himself, but to no answer. He felt as if there was no point being there in the flat because he was treated like a non-existent thing. _Why can't Dan accept my feelings?_

It was very nearly Christmas, so lots of parties were popping up. Both youtubers didn't feel like attending any one of them. However, the date of PJ's party soon arrived and Phil plodded out of the door, his head hanging low. The sky was grey. _Just like Dan's mood,_ Phil thought begrudgingly. He started walking briskly toward PJ's house, where the party was. Dan had left hours before, so he didn't need to worry about bumping into him on the way. _He would try to avoid me anyway, _Phil thought sadly, _No worries there. He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Fucking feelings._

Soon enough Phil arrived at a small apartment complex; where PJ lived. He quickly knocked on the oak coloured door and waited for an answer. He could hear the music from outside; everyone else must have turned up at the same time.

"Hello? PJ? Chris?" Phil shouted into the door, hoping someone would hear him. The silence answered him as the skies opened and chucked it down. He sighed. _They're probably already hammered,_ Phil thought to himself, fiddling with his jacket. His fingers soon latched onto his phone, triggering an idea. He quickly pulled out his phone, along with several tissues, and brought up a familiar number. _I don't want to call him, but it's the only way that I can get into this dumb house._ He listened to the dialling tone and counted each tone. 1….2….3….

"Hello?" said a familiar voice at the other end of the line.

Dan had excused himself from the group of semi-drunk people because he felt his phone vibrating. _No one ever calls me. I wonder who it could be_. He walked into the hallway; the place with the least people getting sexual in it. _It's Phil. _He paused over the decline button. _I shouldn't ignore him. He's like my best friend._ "Hello?" he asked, hoping that it was Phil saying he had changed and he didn't like him. _I think it would be for the best. I mean, I don't think I like him in that way. I hope I don't, anyway._ "Dan? Oh thank god you picked up. Can you let me in? its pissing it down out here," Phil pleaded. "Sure, I'll be right there," Dan said. He hung up and started to walk towards the front door, stepping over writhing bodies. _Even if I did like Phil I wouldn't tell him, _Dan thought to himself, _It would fuck up our friendship. _This thought made him stop in his tracks. _But…we're more than friends…_ He opened the door to see a damp Phil waiting.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to freeze. I guessed you wouldn't be hammered because you don't really drink….hey, you ok?" Phil noticed Dan's stony face. _What should I say? _Both said to themselves.

"Listen Dan, I'm really sorry about everything…" Phil started to say until Dan put his finger on his worried lips.

"Shut up you retard…I need to tell you something."


	6. Chapter 6

**Phan Fanfiction- Chapter 6**

"T-tell me something?" Phil asked, his heart racing. _Oh god, what's going to happen? _He thought nervously, his sweaty palms shaking with worry. Dan nodded. "I'm sorry…for everything. I've been a fucking jerk to you, just because you said you had feelings for me. I'm so stupid. I tried to distance myself from you because I thought it would be best. But I was wrong, and I still am. My mind wanted to get away because my heart is destined for only one person, and my mind wouldn't let me accept it. I wish I could rewrite my past so I wouldn't ignore you for as long as I did. I miss talking to you, you're so caring and kind and crap," Dan said whilst blushing, staring at the ground. Phil gulped. "You said your heart belonged to one person….who is it?" He stared at Dan, both men getting soaked from the rain. His heart was going at such a rate, he felt as if it was a drum roll. _We're so close. _Phil noticed. Their noses were almost touching. "Dan…" he murmured as said man brought his lips onto Phil's. As soon as their lips locked it was as if Phil had truly found home. His heartbeat slowed, soon matching Dan's. He clasped his hands around Dan's neck, hoping that moment would never end. He kept his eyes closed; he didn't want to know whether it was a dream or not. Dan's arms were round his waist and they stood there for some time, kissing passionately. _This was meant to be,_ Dan thought to himself, _This feels so right._ It felt as if an electric pulse was running through their veins, making them one person. But soon they broke off, and the current faded away.

"I'm sorry for being a douche," Dan said, taking Phil's hand and linking it with his, "lets go home. The party has turned into an orgy." Phil nodded, still speechless, and they started to walk home together. "You do realise when Youtube finds out about us the fanfictions will go crazy," Phil finally said, looking up at a sweet-faced Dan. He nodded and laughed. They carried on walking, completely ignoring the fact they were both soaked to the skin. "Come on, let's have a beer and tweet some crap," Dan said, opening the gate that led up to the house. Phil smiled and nodded, following him to the door. They unlocked the door and squelched inside, their hair dripping. "I won't be a minute," Dan said, taking off his shoes, "gonna go have a shower. See you in 10?" Phil nodded and they both went separate ways to their bedrooms. _Well things are looking up, _Phil thought happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Phan Fanfiction- Chapter 7**

Dan appeared wearing his dressing gown and his hair un-straightened. _He looks so cute, awh. _"Hey there," Phil said, wearing his pyjamas and sitting on his bed. He patted the space next to him, implying Dan to sit there. He did so, his hair covering his eye. Phil stroked it away lovingly, revealing Dan's gentle face. _Why did I ever try to not love him?_ Phil asked himself as he leaned on his shoulder. It felt so right to be there, leaning against Dan's warm torso.  
"You okay bubby?" Dan asked, kissing Phil's head gently. Phil nodded, nuzzling Dan's neck. He giggled and reached for his hand. They sat like that for a while, enjoying each others company. _I can't believe I am here,_ Phil thought to himself. _Is this a dream? _ "Phil? Are you awake? You seem suspiciously still," Dan said, a worried tone in his voice. He had to sit up, otherwise Dan might of freaked out. _I don't want him to worry about me, _Phil thought as he stretched.  
"I'm going to sleep now, I'll see you in the morning?" Dan enquired as he stood up. Phil nodded, and planted a kiss on his cheek before he left. Dan smiled and left, shutting the door behind him.  
He sighed happily. _I love him so much, but I better sleep. I'm exhausted._ He yawned, revealing his pearly white teeth, and settled down into his duvet. _And I thought I was really unlucky. I have the best boyfriend alive. _Phil's eyes snapped open. _Does this mean we're boyfriend and…boyfriend? _He got up and reached for the door knob. He walked across the hallway to Dan's room, and gingerly knocked on the door. He opened it, and crept in. _Oh shit, Dan's asleep._ He was stuck in a dilemma; ask him now or wait till the morning when he might forget? Dan was stirring from his slumber, so he waited to see if he said anything.

"Come here baby," Dan murmured, opening his duvet. Phil did as he was told and snuggled in the big bed with him. He didn't need to ask that stupid question because he knew the answer now. _Of course we're going out you dummy. I wouldn't be cuddling with him in bed if I wasn't. _They stayed like that for the night, cuddled in each others arms. _Paradise,_ they both thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Phan Fanfiction- Chapter 8**

-"Hey guys! I think I might end this fanfic soon and maybe start one I've been thinking of for a long time…I will reveal it's name when I finish this series! Thanks guys! ^w^"-

Dan woke to the sun blinding him. _Eurgh,_ he thought grumpily, _I can't sleep and there's not much space. Why can't I remember anything from last night? _He stretched, whilst suddenly feeling a large lump next to him. _Shit, Phil! I'm dating Phil! Phil Lester is my boyfriend!_ This fact made him suddenly sit up._ Jesus Christ._ He soon calmed down and snuggled back next to Phil.  
"mmmm…Dan? You're, err, spooning me," Phil said uncertainly, staying as still as he could. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Dan gasped, moving to the edge of the bed. There was an incredibly awkward moment between the two. Phil rolled over to see Dan's face. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered, smiling gently. Dan crawled back to the middle of the bed, where they hugged and looked at each other in the eyes. He gently brought Phil's lips to his, and they stayed like that for a while. Phil let out a small laugh. "You're so silly you are," he said, stroking Dan's glabella.  
Phil yawned and stretched his legs. He thought it was a great morning to be alive. As would every day, as long as he was with Dan.  
"I'm going to go get some coffee…you want any?" he asked a sleepy Dan. He shook his head in reply, so Phil shuffled out of the room and downstairs. Dan relaxed. _Jesus Christ, I have a BONER?! Why, of all times,_ he thought to himself in despair. _What am I going to do?! Phil will be back really soon and I feel so embarrassed! Shit!_. He heard footsteps on the stairs so he shouted into the corridor. "I'm going to have a shower, see you downstairs?" hearing a muffled reply, he ran into his bathroom, trying to make his junk go down in size.  
"Fuck fuck shit tit balls," he cursed to himself, running the water in the shower. He soon stepped in, getting his whole body wet. _Go down go down go down!, _he urged to his crotch, but to no result.

** -"I'm not going to write this bit in detail because I don't like this kind of stuff X)"-**

_I've got to get rid of my fucking boner, _he thought urgently, _and there's only one way I can do that._ He began to do what every man likes to do. _Eurgh, Phil…I want you…._., he thought.  
_Oh shit, I'm gonna blow it, _he thought suddenly. _Why am I thinking these dirty thoughts about Phil?_

Phil sat at the breakfast bar, coffee in hand. _Hmm, I wonder where Dan is. He's been in the shower for ages, _he thought to himself. He shrugged and started humming. Dan soon arrived through the door, his faced looking tired. He sauntered over to Phil and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Oh hello sleepyhead," Phil said, smiling at his tired face. Dan stuck his tongue out playfully and went to get breakfast.  
Just like any other day really.


	9. Chapter 9

**Phan Fanfiction- Chapter 9**

Dan and Phil stayed as they were for months on end, both happily in love. Their friends were completely okay with their open affection for each other; it was 'cute'.

One grim afternoon the two men were walking down the road, holding each other's hands. Dan looked unusually pale, as if something was on his mind. Phil noticed this, his sky-blue eyes flickering with worry._ I hope he's OK, _he thought sadly, brushing the thought away, _he's probably just tired._  
"Baby? Are you ok?" Phil asked, a concerned tone in his voice. Dan looked at him for the first time in a long time and saw his pale face creased with worry lines. _He cares about me.._ Dan thought to himself. He forced a smile and squeezed Phil's hand for comfort. "I'm fine sweetheart. I've just got stuff on my mind," he said encouragingly, trying to boost Phil's mood. _He won't believe me. But he wouldn't like the things going on in my head, _he thought sadly, staring at the blank pavement. _Why do I keep feeling this way about our relationship? Every time I sleep, I have the same dream of us….fucking each other's brains out. _He shuddered, bringing Phil closer to him.  
"Dan? What is it?" Phil said, turning to face him. He could tell when Dan was thinking about something that was bothering him; he would start to shiver and shake. _Please say it's nothing serious,_ Phil thought urgently, _say it's a cold or flu that's making you think._ He stared into his chocolate brown eyes for a while, just standing there. He gently kissed his lips, in the hope that he might cheer up.

Dan stood still as Phil kissed him. _Must…resist….temptation.., _Dan thought determinedly. _I cannot let loose. I might hurt him…or myself,_ he thought worriedly, wrapping his arms around Phil.  
"Let's go home babe. I need a good cuppa."

It started to get intimate between the two as soon as they were sitting on the sofa together. It was as if their lips were sealed together, unable to break apart. The electric pulse was running through each other's veins, transferring from one another. _I want him. I want him so bad,_ Dan's mind shouted at him, his heart racing. He had lost control of his body; all he could think about was how beautiful Phil looked and how much he wanted to be inside him. He felt his arm reach for Phil's thigh. _FUCK NO NO HE WON'T LIKE IT, _his mind screamed at him, but he had lost control by then. His hand slid further up his thigh, near where his fun zone laid. Slowly, erotically, he reached towards Phil's crotch.  
Phil jumped and broke away from the kissing. "Dan?! What are you doing?" he gasped, removing his hand from his personal area.  
"I don't know Phil…I want you. I want you so bad it hurts," Dan cried, hiding his face in his soft hands. Phil was shocked. _I've never seen this side of Dan before,_ he thought, scared as fuck. "Dan, you know I'm a virgin, right?" he said, his voice starting to crack. He was going to cry if he didn't leave. _I love him, but I can't do it,_ he thought as he ran from the house and into the darkness of the night.


	10. Chapter 10 (FINALE)

**Phan Fanfiction- Chapter 10 (final chapter)**

He ran as fast as he could, with no clue of direction or time. _Why? Why did I run away?,_ he screamed at himself as he ran down pavements, past closed shops and dark houses. He slowed to a stop on a road corner. "I'm an idiot! A mother-fucking idiot!" he shouted, crying the tears he had kept bottled up inside. _Dan must think I hate him, and it's all my fault. _"Dan...DAN HOWELL I STILL LOVE YOU" he shouted to the silence, tears streaking down his face.  
"I know sweet pea, I know," said a quiet voice on the other side of the road, his hair covering some tear stains. Dan looked at him, his eyes observing the state that Phil was in, his eyes bloodshot and his hair messed up. "I'm sorry. I went too fast for you and I scared you. I didn't know you were a virgin, and I hate the fact I made you run away," he said, his voice cracking and shaking. Phil sniffed and pushed his hair out of his face.

"I was scared that I had hurt your feelings. It's just…no-one has ever done those kinds of things to me before, and I freaked out; it felt wrong but right, y'know?" Dan nodded to Phil's quiet confession. Rain started to patter on the pavement, breaking the silence. "Do you recognise this place?" Dan asked, staying on the other side of the road, a car whooshing past them. Phil took a moment to actually look at his surroundings. He gasped.

_Phil walked along the pavement, phone in one hand, a paper bad of groceries in the other. "gotta find my keys" he said to himself, rustling around in his coat pocket. He stopped at a corner so he could collect himself and work out which way it was to his sisters apartment. Suddenly, a young man with luscious brown hair bumped into him, sending his groceries flying. "OMG I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you," the man gasped, immediately reaching down for Phil's groceries that had been scattered. "Thanks," Phil said, bending down to help the stranger, "any chance you know where….24 Oakridge road is?" he enquired as they stood up. The man nodded, looking at him for the first time.  
"Sure I do, the hotel I'm staying in is down that road. Mind if I walk with you? I'll show you where it is," the man said, smiling with pearly white teeth. "My name is Daniel Howell, but everyone calls me Dan," he stretched out a hand to Phil. He took it and shook it. "Phil Lester," Phil said, grinning. They walked along the road together, talking about likes and dislikes, occupations, and so on. Soon, they reached Phil's destination.  
"Here's my number," Dan said, giving Phil a small card, "I'd love to keep in touch," he waved goodbye to a happy Phil and walked away…_

"…this is where we met," Phil realised, recognising key objects; a crack in the pavement, an open drain. Dan nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"This is the place where I met a beautiful man, all because of a bag of groceries," Dan smiled, rubbing his nose on his wet sleeve. Phil laughed, they both must've looked like idiots. Dan reached out for him, and he started to run across the road. He didn't notice the fast moving car heading straight towards him. Well, not until it had hit him with great force and kept on driving. Dan screamed, not the girly screams you hear on TV, the real blood-curdling scream made of pure pain and heart-brokenness. "Phil! Stay with me baby! Please!" he cried, clutching Phil's almost lifeless form. He had a huge gash on his forehead and forearm; he wasn't going to be around for much longer. "Phil…PHIILL" he screamed, tears pouring down his face, his arms covered in Phil's blood. "D-Dan….I…I love…" Phil mumbled, before his life went away from him. Clutching his lifeless body, Dan cried and cried and cried.  
"It…it was just young love," Dan kept murmuring through hiccups of tears.

"Just young love"

-"Hope you all enjoyed my Phan Fanfiction! I think I will have to leave it for a bit because I have _crap _tons of homework so I have to do that first, but the next thing I write will most probably beeee….

**'Slender in Black**'

See you then guys! Feel free to write some reviews! Would really help! Byee (^_^)"-


End file.
